ninokunifandomcom-20200222-history
Evan Pettiwhisker Tildrum
is the protagonist of ''Ni no Kuni II: Revenant Kingdom''. He is a prince who became a king after his father, King Leonhard, died a month before Roland arrives at Ding Dong Dell. Despite rightfully being king, he was unable to form his kingsbond before the coup which meant he wasn't strong enough to fight back. He had planned to reclaim his lost kingdom and seek revenge but instead decided to start a new kingdom to make a world where there was no war for Nella. He's working with Roland, Tani, Batu, Leander, Bracken, and the other citizens of Evermore to get a signature from the ruler of each of the four major cities for the Declaration of Interdependence. His dream is for everyone to live happily ever after in peace. He is from the cat tribe and half Grimalkin on his father's side, half human on his mother's side. Evan's favorite food is fish, and he is afraid of Socktopuses. Despite being a king, when it comes to smaller tasks, he says he does not work well under pressure, yet always rises to the challenge. Evan eventually defeats the kingmakers from all regions. And finally defeats Doloran and his kingmaker bringing peace. Eventually, it is revealed that the boy he was talking to was his son Ferdinand, who ended up uniting the entire world. Lair of the Lost Lord DLC During this time Evan's party comes across some mysterious tainted new maze and that the Wraith King is the source. Evan fights through some floors and encounters an enemy that he can't defeat using normal methods. So they head to Ding Dong Dell and talk to Mausinger who tells them that his search party is nowhere to be found. When they go down they encounter the search party incapacitated by the reborn Black Night who is missing an eye. They make use of Nella's Martha methods and take down the Black Knight. They go deeper down and find that the wraiths used to have a home in a kingdom called Ebbswane but it was destroyed by the horned one. They encounter another enemy that they can't beat and so travel to broadleaf to learn another martial method. Evan and his party finally reach the final floor where they learn that the Wraith King used to be King Remus Ebbswane but he was corrupted. Evan helps him and brings peace. Tale of the Timeless Tome DLC During this time there has been some strange occurrences of a Bunny Man appearing in peoples dreams when thy sleep at inns. Evan along with his party encounter this man revealed to be the Conductor. The conductor is looking for saviors to save their dimension from The Great Madshadow. They build an inn in Evermore and use the materialize spell on objects to open the doors. After going through multiple dream doors they finally encounter the Madshadow and defeat him, peace is restored and everyone goes back to their lives.de:Evan Category:Characters in Ni no Kuni II: Revenant Kingdom Category:Males Category:Protagonist Category:Humans Category:Royalty Category:Grimalkin Category:Evermore Residents Category:Magic Users